


Artificial Heart

by TheBigDipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, Major Charachter death (sort of), Tony has a lot of emotions for an android, Tony is an android, lots of feels, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigDipper/pseuds/TheBigDipper
Summary: Bruce discovers an android buried in the city dump, claiming to be the world famous Tony Stark who dissapeared over thirty years ago.





	Artificial Heart

The garbage dump smelled like rotten eggs. That was the first thing that Bruce had noticed when he cut through the wire and crawled underneath the fence to get into the city dump. 

He managed to squeeze through and pushed himself back up, brushing off the dirt that had collected on his ragged clothes. He scanned his surroundings and trotted through the piles of filth, digging into spots that he thought might have anything of value. 

 

He brushed a hand against his sweaty forehead as he dug through one of the piles of electronics. The sun was beginning to set, the sky swirling into colors of orange and pink. He rarely saw such a sight as that, so he paused if only for a moment to watch the sky. 

He quickly resumed his work, having already collected a couple of pieces of machinery and even left over food. The sun was getting thinner and the panic in his gut suddenly settled in. He needed to haul ass if he was going to make it back home without anyone seeing him. 

He stuffed what he had found into his small worn back pack and stood. He ran a hand through his brown curls when he couldn't see where he had entered the dump. "You're lost in the cities largest dump. Great going Banner." He mumbled to himself, looked down in irritation at the large pile in front of him. 

Something caught his eye as he looked at the pile

A hand

A hand was sticking out as if it was desperate to pull away from the garbage that surrounded it, but it wasn't moving. Each finger was bent, one was pushed back and most definitely broken.

Bruce grew closer to it..examining it closely. It wasn't rare to find bodies at the dump, but his heart clenched at the thought of how the body had gotten there.

After a moment of silence he shook his head, there was nothing he could do now. 

He was about to turn around when he caught a finger twitch slightly. He froze and turned his head to look back. Could they possibly be alive?

He blinked when the finger twitched again. Without another thought Bruce dug through the pile, garbage flew in every direction, hitting the dirt with a loud crash. 

He pulled the body away from the large pile, he knelt down next to them, panting for breath. He looked down at the lifeless body. Maybe it was his imagination that he saw the finger twitch. 

The body was male, his clothes were a ripped mess of material. One leg was bent in the opposite direction, clearly broken and a horrifying sight for Bruce to see.

The face of the man wasn't unappealing to look at. It seemed to be in perfect condition compared to the rest of him. Despite the lack of what Bruce assumed would be the horrible smell of a corpse, this man had to be dead, there were no other signs that showed he was. 

He let out an annoyed huff, thinking this was all a waste of time. It had to have been his imagination seeing the man move. 

A hand suddenly reached out, gripping onto Bruce's arm with remarkable strength. The owner of the hand shot his eyes open, taking in the sky above him. 

Bruce had to cover his mouth with his free hand to not yell out in surprise. The man's eyes looked around rapidly, as if he were confused.  
He eventually turned his head, staring at the Bruce with big brown eyes.

Bruce took a few uneven breaths as he looked down at him. "Where am I?" The man immediately sat up, his hand still holding tightly to Bruce's arm. "You're- you're at the city dump" Bruce answered quietly, his brow furrowed as he stared at the man in confusion. 

"The city dump?" The man loosened his grip on Bruce and pulled away. He straightened out his arms and fingers, and Bruce was at a loss for words when he easily fixed his broken limbs without even touching them. The broken leg snapping back into place on its own.

Bruce stumbled back, "how did you.." His words trailed off as the man attempted to stand, only to stumble and fall again. "I'm really confused right now...how did I end up in the city dump?" He questioned Bruce in an almost panicked voice. 

Bruce shook his head, "I'm sorry but I don't know." He scooted a bit closer, and he finally noticed something peculiar on the man's chest. A round device that was embedded into the skin. It was a glowing blue light, and if you listened quietly you could hear the small sound of gears cranking and moving. 

Bruce quickly recognized it, his eyes widening. 

This man was an android. 

Every Android had that blue device that kept every thing within them running and operational

This particular one was most likely dumped here after the city passed a law; banning them all. Everyone was instructed to shut them down before they became too much of a threat to humanity. Mainly because every one was afraid they'd start to learn on their own, and demand to be treated as equals. No one wanted to start a war. 

But that was years ago, long forgotten by every one. Bruce had figured that most of them had been burned or taken away for parts. Instead, there was one sitting in front of him, fully intact and staring at him with confusion and panic etched into its face. 

That was far too much emotion for an android, even the more advanced ones back in the day didn't show that much. The android in front of him ran a hand through his raven colored hair, staring at the ground with wide eyes. 

"Where's Pepper? She was supposed to pick me up-" He paused, lifting his head up and narrowing his eyes. "You-what did you do with her? " He lunged forward and gripped Bruce's shoulders tightly, shaking them violently.

 

Bruce shoved the artificial life away from him, grunting in irritation. "I didn't do anything! I found you laying underneath a bunch of garbage right over there." He pointed to the heap of trash. "I have no idea who this Pepper is and I have nothing to do with it." 

The android shook his head and scrambled back, trying to stand up again. "I-I don't understand...I was-this can't be happening." He finally managed to keep his legs standing straight, and stepped back. 

Bruce got up himself, picking up his discarded bag and watching the android trying and failing to understand what was going on. "I need to get to Stark Tower" He said after a long mess of mumbled words and stumbling around aimlessly. 

"Stark Tower? That building was taken down years ago." 

"What? you must be mistaken, they wouldn't tear down the most important thing in the city."

Bruce gave him a blank stare. 

"Stark tech? that doesn't ring a bell? It's run by me, Tony Stark? " He let out a noise of irritation when Bruce shrugged and shook his head. He spun around,flailing his arms up in the air. "This has to be some kind of a joke, who's paying you to do this? Was it Rhodey?"

He started chuckling, but he didn't look amused in the slightest. "You think you're so funny" He yelled up at the sky, "Where did you put the hidden cameras?"

He pushed past Bruce, who just watched with shock and bewilderment, and started digging through the trash. 

"I hate to tell you, but I don't think this is a prank. Stark Tower was destroyed around forty year ago after they banned androids and basically everything to do with them." 

Tony continued to frantically dig further into the trash, completely ignoring the other man. He was talking to himself now, saying something about Pepper and calling Rhodey every vulgar word that the android seemed to know. 

Bruce didn't know what to do at this point. The android, who was apparently Tony Stark, was having some sort of break down. Which was very impossible for the artificial man. 

He watched as Tony picked up large pile of garbage, and threw it against the ground in fury. He was yelling now, pacing around and tossing garbage around. 

Bruce found himself sneaking away, taking small steps behind him when he heard the familiar sound of boots stomping against the ground. 

His chest tightened in fear and he quickly grabbed Tony's arm, pulling behind another large pile of metal trash. "What the fuck do you think you'r-" Bruce covered Tony's mouth to shut him up, listening with bated breath for the footsteps he heard moments ago.

Tony struggled against him, pulling away his arm and staring at Bruce with glowing artificial eyes. "don't say a word, there are guards everywhere." Bruce said in a hurried whisper before the other could speak. 

Tony shut his mouth, brows furrowed and jaw clenched. "We need to get out if here." Bruce scrambled to his feet, looking behind him and watching a guard from far off staring in the opposite direction. 

He quickly moved away to hide somewhere else, Tony close behind him. It was getting harder to see in the darkening night, Bruce had already stumbled a couple of times before. It was very difficult to navigate in the dark under twenty feet of garbage, and possibly ten guards on your tail.

"Think you can help find a way out?" He eyed the android behind him, seeing that he apparently had flashlights for eyes. Tony stared at him, tapping his chin in thought. "Only if you help me." He said with a confident smirk.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I need information on Pepper Potts and everything you can find on Stark Industries. I'll also need a new set of clothes and a place to stay."

Bruce stared at him, that was quite a lot just to get out of a dump, but he wasn't keen on getting caught by those damn guards again. he'd be sent to prison for an unnecessary amount of time. 

He didn't have time to respond, hearing someone yell "over here!" and the shuffle of fat boots growing closer.

He tugged on Tony's arm again. "sure, whatever you want, just hurry." Tony grinned, stepping in front of him and grabbing a hold oh Bruce's hand. With remarkable speed, Tony guided him through the dump and closer to the safety of the fence and the city past it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! They always make my day! 
> 
> Please inform me of any mistakes I might have overlooked.


End file.
